Something Wonderful
by RomioneFinchelObsessed
Summary: ONESHOT takes place in HBP Rons dating Lavender! Its good i promise:  R&R


**DISCLAMER: I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters…..though I wish I did enjoy. :)**

Hermione woke up lying on a soft bed. Her head was resting against a Lavender colored pillow. Lavender…ugh she didn't even want to think about her or Ron right

now, they were both on her least favorite people list, more Lavender than Ron but still. Hermione sat straight up in her bed noticing all the beds in the girl's dormitory

were empty. One of them was already made and had a single blue sock on it, all of the others had the sheets and blankets pulled back to the end of the bed. She

stood up silently and started rummaging through her trunk to find an outfit for the day. She picked out a Orange and Brown floral blouse and some jeans, she also

grabbed some galleons and sickles out because today they would be going to Hogsmede. She dressed quickly and headed to the bathroom. When she walked in she

examined herself in the mirror, she looked slightly pale and her hair was even more bushy and frizzy than usual. She tried to flatten it down with just her hands and

water but that did nothing so she pulled out her wand and started using charms on her hair. After about five minutes of trying to make it look presentable she decided

that it looked better and she was done. She set her wand down and grabbed her tooth brush and paste and began to brush her teeth. When she finished she left

the bathroom and headed down to the common room. She walked in hoping to find Harry –she was currently mad at Ron- and walk down to breakfast with him but

the common room was deserted except for two 1st year girls who were gossiping in a corner. Hermione scanned the room once more and then made her way out of

the portrait hole and down to the great hall for breakfast.

She walked into the crowded great hall and looked for Harry at the Gryffindor table but when she spotted his black shaggy hair she also noticed a bright

orange head sitting next to him and next to Ron sat a girl with long blonde hair. Hermione sighed and took a seat by Ginny a few spaces away. Ginny greeted

Hermione as she sat down and grabbed a bagel and took a bite into it. She peered down the table at Ron setting the bagel down on her plate. She wasn't sure how

long she had been staring but she was pulled out of her trance by Ginnys sweet voice

"Hermione, Ron's a git don't waist your time on him"

Hermione's gaze shot towards Ginny looking at her orange hair reminded her so much of Ron and how he would never be hers no matter how much she hoped and

tried. He loved 'Lav-Lav' he's always snogging her and holding her. Hermione sighed why couldn't she switch place's with Lavender? Even if it was just a day or a hour

or even a minute. What did Lavender have that she didn't?

Brains? Defiantly not.

Personality? Again no Hermione was loads nicer than Lavender.

History? Nope Ron and Hermione had been best friends for ages.

Looks? That's were Lavender wins the prize she's much prettier then Hermione and her hair isn't bigger than her head.

Hermione knew she was over-reacting but she just couldn't help it this is Ron the guy she been mad about since the summer before 5th year was dating a evil

loathsome creature, How could she ever stop thinking about him.

"Hermione did you hear a word I said?"

Hermione's gaze focused back on Ginny who had a annoyed expression on her features.

"Wha….ohh yea I heard" It wasn't entirely a lie she had heard her she just didn't absorb the words which were spoken. Hermione gave Ginny a apologetic look

then scarfed down the rest of her breakfast. she finished eating then said a quiet goodbye to Ginny and headed toward the door that led to the entrance hall. She

was almost out the door when a warm hand grabbed her arm she spun around to find none other than Ronald Weasley. She gave him a aggravated look and said in a

very unpleasant voice

"What do you need Ronald?"

Ron looked at her and smiled slightly then taking her by surprise her pulled her into a huge hug "I just really missed you and im sorry, so so sorry" He said into her ear,

Ron pulled back from the hug and looked in her eyes a needy look burning in his own. It took all she had not to jump into his arms and start kissing him

"Well thank you for apologizing" she said forcing her voice to sound stern.

"I broke up with Lavender, she's just not what I want and I've had my eye on someone else for a while" Ron smiled and tried to wink but ended up just blinking strangely.

Hermione crossed her arms "And who would this girl be who you've had your eye on?" She raised a eyebrow, arms still crossed tight then peered at the floor.

"well…uhhh…umm….she's well you" Hermione's head snapped up so fast she could have broke her neck

"What?" Ron's ears turned bright red

"I've fancied you for a while"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet then said softly "So have I"

Ron grinned and pulled her into another tight hug, this time when they broke apart Hermione kissed him full on the mouth. The snog lasted for almost 30 seconds

before they both broke apart both panting. Hermione smiled at Ron "wow" he mimicked her word a hocked look still on his face. They just stood in silence grinning like

idiots when Ron said

"so….Hogsmede is today" He stated shyly

"Yea it is" I replied with a ting of hope in my voice

"do you wanna go with...well me I mean?" Hermione let out a sigh of relief and smiled

"I'd love to" He took her hand and walked her out the door onto the grounds of Hogwarts and they walked hand in hand to the village of Hogsmede. That would

surly be the start of something wonderful.

A/U How was it? Was it bad? Decent? Please let me know but don't be to mean this is my first story…..constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. R&R


End file.
